Alone Together for Christmas
by MelMuff
Summary: Serena and Darien celebrating Christmas. Enjoy!


**Alone Together for Christmas**

_By MelMuff_

_**Author's Notes:** I really hope that everyone enjoys this Christmas fanfic of Sailor Moon that I wrote. The pairing are Serena and Darien. When it came to writing the part where they open their presents, I had a hard time writing that. I grew up opening presents on Christmas Eve cuz my mom's side is German and it's a German tradition to open presents on Christmas Eve instead on Christmas Day. I'll be doing the same thing this year which is going over to my grandparents on Christmas Eve, eating a nice dinner and then opening presents afterwards. Anyway, I wrote this that Serena and Darien would open their presents for each other in the morning. I don't really know how people celebrate Christmas but TV always portrays it as opening presents in the morning so I will do it like that. Enjoy! Ja ne!_

Serena decided to spend this Christmas Eve alone with Darien at his apartment. She heads over to spend the special night with him. She says goodbye to her family who are a bit disappointment that she won't be home for Christmas this year. Serena was 18 years old now so since she is an adult now, she could make her own decisions and they respected that at least. Serena's mother, Ilene, offered Darien to celebrate Christmas with them but Serena profusely refused. She already believed that with her hectic schedule of the college she was now attending as well as Darien's hectic schedule on trying to achieve the status of a doctor that they weren't spending enough quality time together anymore. Her family and friends already attended a Christmas party a few days earlier so she thought that that was enough. Sure, she did feel a bit guilty for not spending Christmas with her family this year but she did spend that last 17 years with them on Christmas. She hoped that this one year wouldn't make that much of a difference and she promised that she would spend next Christmas with her family for sure. She enters his apartment and heads up to the floor he lives on. She stops right at the door and knocks a few times. Darien answers the door and smiles sweetly once he sees that it's Serena, exactly who he was expecting to see.

"Hi Serena!"

"Hi Darien!"

"Hey! Why don't you come in and sit down on the couch?"

After he invites her inside, he takes off her coat and puts it up the coat rack. Serena walks over to the couch and sits down. Once she settles herself in his apartment, he asks her, "Would you like something to drink Serena?"

"Sure! Do you have any hot cocoa Darien?" She turns around to look at him in the kitchen with sparkles in her eyes.

He chuckles a bit at her expression and replies, "Yeah! I do have some hot cocoa. I'll make you some Serena."

"Oh Darien! Thank you so much!"

After a while the hot cocoa is ready and Darien serves it to Serena. While she takes a sip, she tells him, "Mmm...mmmm...this tastes so delicious. Thank you Darien!"

Darien sets his cup on the table and tells her, "No prob Serena! I enjoy making anything for you." He has that special look in his eyes. It looks so soft and Serena melts at the sight of it.

"Oh Darien!" They reach over to steal a quick kiss from each other.

They watch a movie the rest of the night and go to bed once it's done. Serena sleeps in the same bed as Darien but no funny business happens. Their relationship hasn't reached that point yet and just cuddling with Darien is something she's done on a regular basis with Darien for a while now. He wakes up before her which is not surprising. Before he gets up, he takes a moment to simply stare at her and to take in her beauty in the morning light. She looks so peaceful and innocent, like a child yet she's now a woman and he's amazed at that concept. He brushes a hand against her cheek and appreciates how blessed he is to have her in his life and that he finally has some alone time to spend with her. He's been alone most of his life and he will not spend the rest of life taking her for granted. He will always cherish and adore her. Then he breaks out of his reverie and gets up to go make both of them breakfast.

Some time later, Serena wakes up and is a bit disappointed not to see Darien beside her. She's soon brought out of her minor depression once she smells food cooking. In an instant her mouth waters so she gets up and gets ready to go eat the delicious breakfast that he is cooking for them both. Her cooked her eggs and bacon with a side order of toast. She's so happy an excited. They both eat in blissful happiness and enjoy the other's company. Afterwards, he cleans up and puts the dishes in the sink and they both walk over to the small Christmas tree that Darien has set up in his apartment. It's not much but he sees no need for a big Christmas tree. Serena is excited as ever.

"Oh Darien!" She grabs her present for him and hands it to him to open. "Here is your present! Open it!"

"Okay!" He takes it from her and begins to open it. He is a bit surprised by what she got him. She got him a watch but not a cheap one. It must have cost a pretty yen. "Oh Serena! This is wonderful." He looks at her sincerely. "Thank you so much."

She smiles sweetly. "Your welcome Darien. I'm glad you like it."

"Very much so!" Once he's done putting it on, he reaches over for her gift and hands it to her. She squeals with excitement which has him wincing because of the decipels she used. She quickly grabs her gift from him and starts tearing the paper off in a record amount of time. She unwraps to find the cutest teddy bear she's ever seen and with a beautiful necklace around it's neck. "Oh Darien! This is so cute." She hugs her bear very tightly then releases it and says, "And the necklace is so beautiful. Thanks!" She looks at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm very glad that you love the gifts that I got for you."

"I love them so much. Thank you!"

Darien removes the necklace from the teddy bear's neck and puts it around Serena's neck. Serena is so happy but she hasn't forgot the surprise that she has planned. Sneaky Serena quickly dries the tears from her eyes and whips out some mistletoe. She holds it above their heads and once Darien notices it, he chuckles. They both share a beautiful Christmas kiss under the mistletoe then proceed to open the remaining gifs for them which are from the other scouts. After that is done, they both go to stand outside on the patio. He puts his arms around Serena and holds her contently. The sun has long since risen. They simply want to enjoy the blissful morning in each other's arms. Serena looks behind her and Darien smiles. She's glad that she's in his life and that he isn't lonely anymore. He reaches over the small gap and kisses her once again. Afterwards, they gaze affectionately in each other's eyes before turning to look over the city once again. They enjoy being in each other's company. Both of them know what the future awaits them and they are both prepared for it whenever it finally comes to pass.

**_The End!_**

_**Date: **Dec. 23/04_


End file.
